


Hamilton Reset AU - Discord Oneshots

by cherryberg



Series: Reset AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bathrooms, Bullying, Character Death, Dancing, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU AU, Historical Inaccuracy, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reset au, Short One Shot, Skateboarding, Swearing, Theater - Freeform, War, oneshots, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberg/pseuds/cherryberg
Summary: Just a couple oneshots I wrote in the Reset AU Discord server.Please do check out the AU first over at @ask-hamilton-reset-au.(Mainly DDR)





	1. Twigs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soladox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soladox/gifts).



> Based on the headcanon that Rein's knives and Laf's swords started out as sticks when they were children.

Imagine.  
A child Laf always beating the Rein in their childish stick fights. Laf always had Rein with his back against the grass and the tip of a stick close to his chest and he says “I win”. Always. They laugh and they help each other and they try again. Rein gets better and better, determined to beat Laf. Does he ever? No.

But twigs aren’t always worse than branches.

Imagine.  
The battlefield, once green, once beautiful. Now, a barren wasteland. Laf always has Rein with his back against the blood-stained dirt and a sword threatening to pierce his chest. Laf, with a smile, prepares his line. He’s interrupted. “You win.” says the fallen opponent. He laughs and he smiles. Laf doesn’t. They don’t help each other, they don’t try again. There are no second chances this time. Rein was getting better and better but, determined, Laf beat him.

Because twigs aren’t always better than branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that the sword, knife, and gun started as childish games and crude props.


	2. Dancing Under Moonlight

Laf was dancing with Rein. It was nice and it was slow. The night air was cool as it was wonderful, Laf requested so from both Ellyse and Angeline who did so gladly. They exchanged jokes and laughs, memories and stories. Everything was fine, just for that moment. Just like when they were boys. 

Everything was fine.

The next day, Laf was met with the smug face of the God of Time and Sacrifice that held a smile of mischief.  
“Dancing with the devil under moonlight, aye? Kind of cliché, don’t you think?” Charlie teased, “Playing with fire will only get you burnt.”  
Laf paid no mind to Charlie. He thought nothing more from it besides than morning trouble. How unfortunate for him when he mistook Charlie’s foresight, his warnings, for banter.  
When he mistook the hint of fear in Charlie’s eyes, he had doomed himself.  
When he finally understood, it was too late. 

The boy he knew had become more than a man. 

He had become a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were playing DDR. DDR under moonlight.


	3. Performing Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A Highschool AU of the Reset AU. An AU AU!

It’s been almost two months and Reinhalt had done nothing but stare at the Mysterious French Boy with the dumbest look on his face. He sat alone, the boy, while Rein, unfortunately, had to be seated with the closest thing he had to a friend: Charlie. Charlie says he’s kind of a loser for just staring all lovey-dovey like so, Rein decided that he ought to do something.

A letter. He could start with a letter. He didn’t even have to give it to Mystery Boy, right?  
A letter, it was.

And so Rein wrote and wrote and brought it to school. Charlie was delighted that he at least did something but Rein thought it was too sappy for his taste. Sidney told them that they were both idiots. In whatever way, she was right.

Three weeks had passed and Rein was obliged to watch Charlie perform the play because he was his “bestest friend ever”. He didn’t really like plays: a bunch of sweaty highschoolers lumped together to watch other sweaty highschoolers sweat some more and spit every time they spoke. He guessed he could take a nap, right? Charlie won’t expect anything more him anyway.

Before completely dozing off, his phone went off. Great. A call from Charlie.  
“What now?” Rein answered. “Aren’t you performing?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Charlie responded, brushing off Rein’s question. “Hey, can you, um, come backstage real quick? Please? Pretty please?”  
Rein supposed he had nothing else to do but to buy overpriced popcorn from the snack vendors. To backstage then, what could possibly happen?.

Surprisingly, Rein hadn’t expected their school’s backstage to be as spacious as it was but here he was, witnessing it all. Kids rehearsing last minute and having a ball. It seemed like fun.  
“Reinhalt!” Charlie shouted in a hushed manner, receiving glares from nearby teachers and techies. “Rein, look. Come. Follow. Quiet!”  
Charlie dragged Rein to peak around the curtain, watching as the audience buzzed about in their seats, chatting idly. Rein was sure that he and Charlie could be seen, was this even allowed???  
“What are we looking for?” Rein asked, slightly panicked that someone would catch them.  
“Shh! Look! It’s your future boyfriend!”

Charlie was right. Three rows back, six rows from the left was Mystery Boy. God, he could’ve worn something nicer or maybe looked a little tidier or perhaps even just— Before he could gather all his frantic thoughts together, Rein found himself pushed onstage. That damned Charlie. Most eyes, if not all, were on him. People coughed to fill the silence that washed over the room like a tsunami or a storm. He froze. Oh no. Oh no no no no. This is bad. Extremely bad.

Charlie, worried that something had gone wrong, decided to give his friend another nudge in the right direction.  
“Hey, Rein! The letter!” Charlie shouted as quietly as he could.

Of course... Of course! Rein never bothered to empty his pockets when he got back home, which disappointed his mother dearly. The letter must still be in his pocket. This was supposed to be a perfect chance to confess, right?.

Well…

Rein awkwardly got up to the already setup microphone positioned in the middle of the stage. Charlie really had everything handled, huh? Just speak, Rein told himself. You’ll be okay. Rein slipped his hand into his pocket, secretly wishing that it wasn’t anywhere to be found. Unfortunately, it was still there. He unfolded his letter and opened his mouth to speak, already feeling hot underneath his clothing. The bright lights that blinded him didn’t help either.

This could be his big moment. This *was* his big moment. Mystery Boy would no longer be a mystery and they’d—

“Rein, buddy? Are you in here?”  
Charlie found himself in the disgusting excuse for a bathroom, hearing the alls repeat every word or shuffle. “You just... kind of ran off stage. Rather dramatic if you asked me.”  
“N-No... Leave me alone.” responded the familiar voice, shaking in shame and embarrassment.  
“Aw c’mon, buddy!” Charlie encouraged sympathetically, “It’s alright. Look! I even got—“  
“I said leave me alone!” Rein shouted.

Silence flooded the bathroom. All that was heard were the muffled laughter, a by-product from the continued play down the hall. Drips and drops from the taps were the prominent features as Rein’s echo faded away.

“It’s better if you just leave—“  
“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette.” interrupted a soft, foreign voice, “That is my name but you can call me Lafayette or Gilbert if you wish.”  
“And who might you be?” Rein asked, unsure as to what a stranger would want to partake in a particularly bad conversation.  
“Open the door to find out, hm?”

Open the door... Supposed there was no harm to it. Though, he did not look very pretty. But what did it matter? It’ll add to the shame. Rein reached hesitantly to the stall door’s lock. With a click and a swing, he opened the door to be faced with—

“O-Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all say anything, Marquis is a title. Lafayette, as a highschool student, should not have the Marquis title.


	4. Frisbee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob "Jake" Rege is, well, an OC. He started when Sola needed a name for old ReyRey/Reinhalt and Jacob Rege was one of them. In the end, he's become a supportive douchebag who's living in the wrong generation. He's always wearing sunglasses and rides skateboards and is the cousin of Reyin.

“Are you sure he’s the one?”

“Positive.”

This was new. Jake had never seen his cousin so smitten over a boy before. This was definitely new. Perhaps, it was he lived a rather isolated life with his mother in the country or, perhaps, he’s letting himself go after coming out of the closet. Jake didn’t really think that this man was suitable for his cousin, he had a surprisingly low frisbee dick energy, but what about it?  
“Hey,” Jake muttered with a slightly malicious grin, “Watch this.”

Jake, with hands in pockets and the frantic protests of Rein, strolled over to the Rein’s future boyfriend, pretending to mind his own business. He whistled a song that Charlie taught him, it was called… What was it? Wonderwall?  
“A nice day, today, huh?” Jake conversed out of the blue.  
“I guess?” the stranger questioned awkwardly, confused by the sudden discussion.  
“Perfect weather for _**frisbee**_.” Jake interrogated intensely. “Do you know what a ** _frisbee_** is? Huh?”  
“Eeeerm...” muttered the stranger, sliding away, “I… I need to go.”  
No frisbee dick energy, Jake thought as Rein died from embarrassment in the background. Oh, right. A boyfriend for Rein. He was finding a boyfriend for Rein. A groom for Rein and a cousin-in-law for himself.

“Okay, look. I’m sorry. I just...” Jake apologised, “A-Are you single?”  
“W-What?” The strange asked, lightly offended as his face grew to a soft pink.  
"My cousin kind of fancies you and… Well...” Jake leaned in to whisper, pointing at his cousin kicking some dirt around, trying to look as comfortable as possible. “He’s kind of a gay loner.”  
“I suppose he’s cute...” The stranger whispered to himself, heading over to meet Rein who noticed and somewhat panicked. ”Evening, my name’s Lafayette.”  
“R-Reinhalt... I-I'm Reinhalt...” Rein stammered in response, wanting to murder his cousin instantly.

Yes, finally. Jake beamed for he was the greatest matchmaker of them all, his eyes sparkling under his unnecessary sunglasses. Now, to hope nothing goes astray. No fights, no arguments, no wars. Yeah… He should check with Charlie on that. Throwing his skateboard to the ground, Jake jumped aboard and skid down the road to visit Charlie’s house to get some insight on this predicament.

Though, one question remained, one question that fueled that sorrow in his heart: When will he get a partner to call his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask what frisbee dick energy is. It's... hard to explain.


	5. The Hill

A family gathering had turned sour for two children, one older by about year or two, when they had spotted each other from across the room. A boy who hid behind darkened lens, eyes shooting straight across the room, grinned with a hint of sinister motives as the other sheepish boy, dressed in a hooded cape that he hid with, cowered behind his mother who would rather not be here.

 

"Reinhalt." greeted the boy concealed behind sunglasses.

"Jacob." greeted the boy hiding behind a crude hood.

"Jake!" cried the caped boy's mother, "So glad to see you again! Are you here to play with Rein?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jake smiled back at Rein's mother, looking as sweet as a young child could be.

 

With a "c'mon, Rein", Rein's mother encouraged her reluctant child to play with his cousin. Eventually, she was able to pry the young boy way from her and instantly Jake grabbed his hand and whisked him someplace else. Someplace outside, much to Rein's disagreement. Rein had been suspecting for a long time not that Jake acted in only ulterior motives, good or not. 

 

"Let me show you something," Jake, with eyes bright and smiled shimmering, said once they had stopped, "but stand still and close your eyes."

 

Afraid of what he had to show, Rein covered his eyes and waited for further instructions. He laid out his options but all their consequences were not worth it, were they? His mother would softly scold him, telling him he needed to make friends someday, while his father would look upon him with disappointment, his magicless child can't even befriend a member of the Rege family, can't even befriend his cousin. Running  _ to _ his family or even  _ away _ was not an option. Standing still was an option, the best one there was.

 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." instructed Jake, who held a modified wooden plank in his arms. "Tada!"

"What is that?"

"It's a piece of wood with wheels, obviously." Jake scoffed, "Bird Boy told me all about it, he says it's a 'skateboard'."

"And...?" Rein nervously responded, curious of this skateboard but unwilling to investigate further, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, you see that hill over there?" Jake pointed to a hill Rein hadn't noticed before, "To put it lightly, I'm gonna teach you. C'mon!"

 

Once again, Jake took Rein by the hand and lead him up the steep hill. A lovely hill, it was. A tree sat atop it, leaves blowing with the breeze the shifted the air. It had rained the day before, what a day it was the day before. The dirt of the hill and the rain from yesterday mixed together into a sad lot of deep puddles and squishy mud. It called to underground bugs who would love fresh air. It did not call to Rein. Rein was not attracted to what he had to endure.

 

Next thing Rein knew, however, was that he was set atop Jake's crude board and pushed downward. The mud did nothing to help but Rein still remained ground, wanting nothing but to get off and go home. When he had thought this nightmare was over, the skateboard's wheel, at high speeds, had found a rock hidden beneath the dirt and the boy who rode it flew off. 

 

Jake rushed downhill to find a hurt Rein on the verge of tears, kneeling in the mud as he stared a. Cuts and mud covered his face but he was sure that he was bruised or perhaps something broke. A nine-year-old couldn't tell. Jake reached out a hand to at least help but Rein flinched away with a hiss and a whimper. Jake could do nothing but stand there, helpless. 

 

When he thought there was nothing more to do about this mess, Jake gathered his still intact skateboard and started to walk away but stopped when he heard Rein attempt to speak through silent tears dripping into a puddle he himself had made.

 

"Why do you do this, Jake? What do you mean to accomplish?"

 

\------

 

"Why do you do this, Rey?" echoed an older Jake, sunglasses on and skateboard nearby, "What do you mean to accomplish?"

 

The two boys, now wise enough to be men, stood upon a castle. The view was far different from the lovely, muddy hill. It was darkened and red, littered with attempts to try and tear down the walls of the castle. The hill, that lovely hill, was once a lovely shade of green and brown. Once...

 

"Look at this place, James! Look at it and tell me we're on the same hill!" shouted Jake but to no avail did he grab the attention of the reckless.

 

"You... You can always talk to me, Rey." breathed Jake, "You can talk to me because it's  _ me _ , Rey. It's me, your cousin. You know... Jake. Jake Rege?"

 

Rey seemed to simply stand at his beloved balcony, watching the lights move in the camp across the field. His eyes danced across the war zone as if he were planning a chess move. 

 

"What happened to you?" he sighed softly, as if he were speaking to himself, "W-Who hurt you, Rein? I mean--"

 

Rein. That name immediately caught Rey's attention as he looked up from the battlefield. That name was one he hadn't heard for a long time now, especially out of the mouth of someone like Jake Rege.

 

"Who hurt me?" repeated Rey with a sombre chuckle. "You, Rege, want me to tell you who hurt me? Really?"

"Yes..." Jake responded, fearful to the conversation he had started to which he had Rey smiling.

 

"Look around you, Rege. Look." he chuckled again, hands gripping the balcony railing with a silent rage, "This is the first good thing that has happened to me and you want to tear it down. This is the first decision I made that was not forced upon me by people like you and here you are, wanting to tear it all down again."

"People like me?  _ People like me? _ " Jake, offended by the comment, grew increasingly louder from his already loud self, "What have  _ I _ ever done to hurt  _ you _ . I was always there for you, I was--"

"Really?  _ You _ there for  _ me _ ? Please..." Rey laughed, finally turning to make eye contact with a familiar face, "Tell me what happened on this hill?"

 

"This one?"

"Yes, Rege.  _ This one. _ "

"Well, you see, you... I mean, I... uh."

"Don't remember, do you? Classic."

 

"Look, erm. Whatever did happen on that hill," Jake placed his glasses upon his head, "I truly am sorry."

 

Rey, shocked yet still angry, stayed silent for a beat. This moment was the first he had seen Jake's eyes. The first moment where they have truly made eye contact without tinted lens in the way. The first time and Rey was internally delighted. Until he was pulled back into reality.

 

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Alright. Sure, you are." mocked Rey, eyes glued back to the dead land that was the quiet battlefield as he didn't want to fall back into the deceitful spiral of lies he once found himself in.

"Look, I'll talk to you after you pull your head out of your ass. See ya." Jake threw his skateboard onto the rough ground in front of the stairs and flicked his glasses back on, ready to grind away.

 

"Are we still on for bowling?"

 

"Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't approve of the war but Jake still takes his cousin out to karaoke nights.


	6. The Tale of Jacob Rege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem about our favourite 90's kid, Jake Rege, except he's not from the 90's.

The chariot, it moves, with only four wheels  
Is not made of pinks, golds or teals  
I will tell you the tale of Jacob Rege  
Of how it scares men of night and day

Always around and in the dark  
Those wheels, so crude, oh how they bark  
Against the ground, they grind and screech  
Beyond the sky is where they’ll reach

Tinted of which are eyes and soul  
Blackest of black, next to coal  
Shielded, always, to hide the fear  
Do not come close, do not come near

Incarnations, spells is how one speaks  
Centuries ahead, they’ll find their peaks  
In Nieuw Land, they've brains of orcs  
Yet amongst gods is where one walks

Witness of war, watched rubies spill  
Soles light up on a childhood hill  
Human, I think, or so they say  
Conspire, I dare, and keep at bay

Fathers and mothers are to be forgotten  
but cherry eyes aren't to go rotten  
Reso, a name to remember the past  
Though tattoos aren't meant to last

Blood of crimson, much like the cousin's  
Piles of sin, count them in dozens  
Misses the friends and the life before  
Here he comes, on wheels of four


	7. (Hit or) Miss

“I miss her. I really do miss her, Sammy.” Lee hummed mournfully, sitting in front of a makeshift cross, meant to be that of a gravestone of Sidney’s, decorated with gifts and flowers. “Don’t you have anyone you miss?”

Sam, standing behind Lee, squirmed in his spot. His knuckles white from gripping at her cross. He cleared his throat, acting as if he wasn’t being racked with grief.

“No.” He lied. “No, I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess they never miss, huh?


End file.
